Chapter 956
Chapter 956 is titled "Big News". Cover Page "Gang" Bege's Oh My Family Vol. 7 - "Hey! If it isn't Lola! So you really managed to find a husband!!" A person on the shore of Dressrosa confuses Chiffon for Lola. Short Summary A week has passed since the end of the recent Levely and the participating royalty are returning to their homes. Morgans and his editorial team arrange the stories for the next release of the World Economy News Paper despite government intervention to change headlines. The news leaves the world in awe, with the Shichibukai system abolished and a story about Sabo. As a result of the former, the Marines then chase the recently-ousted members aside. While en route to Amazon Lily, Koby gets informed by X Drake about Kaido and Big Mom's alliance and the presence of CP-0 in Wano. Long Summary The Neptune Family returns to Ryugu Palace after attending the Levely. Shirahoshi thanked Garp for assisting their family over the course of the event. Neptune invites Garp to rest in the palace, and Garp said he will only drink tea and he will leave in a short while. He reminisces on how turbulent the Levely can be, with some kings arguing over different problems that may become explosive that results in physical harm. Neptune agrees, commenting it is a long-running tradition. Garp then cautiously states how he classify the Levely as peaceful or not by the way people do not kill each other, and how the recent one was seemingly different from the others. He requests to the royal family that they should not fear humans for an incident that happened to the Nefertari Family of Alabasta. The remaining royals are returning to their home countries a week after a heated Levely. Meanwhile a few days before, Morgans and the editorial team of the World Economy News Paper prepare the stories that will appear on their next issue. He seems to be split about the news of an "obituary" or the results of the Levely shall be placed on the main page. Attach gives a check from the World Government to him, but he replies that the news will not be replaced. Attach at this moment turns out to be a facade, revealing himself as a Cipher Pol agent who threatens Morgans. However, Morgans quickly defeats the agent, refusing to back down from any threats because of his pride as a journalist. After the incident, Morgans moves the headquarters of their company to a new safe location, while getting a report that Wapol has information for him. The recent news leaves the world in awe. In addition to the World Government having failed to cover up some of the Levely's events in the headlines, it is revealed that the Shichibukai system has been abolished, much to the joy of the civilians and to the worry of some. This was proposed by the kings Riku Doldo III and Nefertari Cobra, who suffered under their rule. On Momoiro Island, the Revolutionary Army is in an uproar over news concerning something that has apparently happened to Sabo. Ivankov is furiously shouting that he refuses to believe it, Koala is on the verge of tears, and even Dragon is visibly shaken, not aided by the fact that they are unable to contact Sabo at the moment. On the way back to Dawn Island, Sterry is also shocked by the fact that Sabo was at Mary Geoise. Finally, in the Goa Kingdom itself, Makino is seen grieving while on Mt. Colubo, the Dadan Family burst into tears after reading the news and assert that it is fake. In an unrelated note, Doflamingo is seemingly joyed by the news, stating that things are getting interesting. At the same time, Blackbeard orders his crew to set sail, stating they are setting out to claim something before the Marines do. A few days after at present time, X Drake contacts Koby through a Den Den Mushi. Drake tells Koby that the status quo in the Wano Country might not last long as Kaido and Big Mom have formed an alliance, much to Koby's shock. He also tells that there are no reports of a prison break led by Luffy in Udon. Lastly, he says that there is a presence of CP-0 in the Flower Capital. He asks Koby of his location, in which the latter replied that he is going to Amazon Lily to capture Boa Hancock. Koby is not alone in the task of arresting the relieved members of the grouping. Vice Admiral Stainless' fleet confronts Buggy's Delivery. A fleet of Marine ships also arrive in Kuraigana Island to arrest Dracule Mihawk. On an island in the New World, Edward Weevil is surrounded by Marines. Finally, the Kuja Pirates prepare for their confrontation. Quick References Chapter Notes *Neptune and his family have returned to Fish-Man Island with Garp. *An incident occurred after the Levely and it involves Alabasta. *The headquarters of World Economy News Paper is seen. **A Cipher Pol agent (disguised as Attach) attempts to stop Morgans from reporting a certain incident that recently occurred, but Morgans defeats him and publishes it anyway. **Wapol contacts Morgans, claiming to have some information. *There is huge news concerning Sabo, causing the Revolutionary Army, the Dadan Family, and Makino to become distraught. **It is confirmed that Foosha Village have learned of Sabo's survival and affiliation with the revolutionaries. *The Blackbeard Pirates plan to set sail and take someone or something that is getting apprehended by the Marines. *X Drake is revealed to still have ties to the Marines. **He is part of a secret Marine unit known as SWORD, acting as its captain. **Koby is also part of SWORD. **Drake informs Koby of Kaido and Big Mom's alliance and CP-0's presence in Wano. *The Shichibukai system has officially been abolished. **The reason is because both Cobra and Riku made the proposal during the Levely, which would lead to the member nations voting to abolish the system. **Stainless, who is seen for the first time since the timeskip, confronts Buggy's Delivery. **Dracule Mihawk is facing the Marines at Kuraigana Island. **Edward Weevil is surrounded by the Marines at his current location. **Koby is on his way to Amazon Lily to capture Boa Hancock. *The balance of the Three Great Powers begins to crumble due to the abolishment of the Shichibukai system. Characters Arc Navigation